The Final Run
by suekosa
Summary: this is a story I have to write for class so work with me okay?


The Dukes Of Hazzard : The Final Run

Chapter 1: To Fall And Get Up Again

Disclaimer: I don't own DOH.

" Are we there yet?" a boy said that appeared to be around 14 years old.

" No, Were not Tyler and if you keep asking we'll never get there" Luke duke said as he turned his head to look at the teenager.

" Were also not going to get there if you don't keep your eyes on the road" Tyler said , sarcasm very clear in his voice.

" Hey! Quit being a backseat driver because if you don't , You won't live long enough to get your driver's permit" Luke said in a very stern tone.

" Okay, Okay I give" Tyler said as he put his hands up in the air as if to say ' I give up'

2 hours passed and Luke noticed it was very quiet. He turned his head to look at his son. Ever since his wife, Clair died, he noticed that Tyler's attitude grew to be more defiant and more pulled away.

He called his uncle Jesse and asked what he should do and Jesse suggested that they move back to Hazzard county, Georgia. Luke had left about 17 years ago to live in Austin, Texas with his wife, Claire, Reyna- Duke. She died about 2 months ago when she was coming home from work. Apparently there was a drunk driver and she hit a pole to miss the driver and was killed instantly.

Luke was looking forward to see how uncle Jesse was holding up. Maybe the life on the farm would raise Tyler's spirits or I'm going to screw things up so bad he'll never speak to me again Luke thought.

Luke knew what Tyler was going through. He had lost his parents when he was just a kid, much like Claire, his parents died in the same matter but a different incident. His parents along with Bo and Daisy's had died in the same car accident. A rookie cop had ran them off a cliff during a moonshine run , they died on arrival to the hospital.

When Tyler heard the news it devastated him. He sobbed for hours on end and Luke tried to comfort him the best he could. Luke had told him that everything would be okay and of course like any child, Tyler denied that life would never be the same again. Luke had told him that things would be changing for the better and for the worst.

Tyler then sunk into a depression and was moody all the time. Majority of the nights he did sleep, he spent sleeping next to his dad. Tyler knew that he was too old to be doing that and at first he was hesitant. Luke had woken up to find Tyler contemplating whether or not to sleep in his dad's bed. Luke immediately recognized his son's distress was coming from the thought of losing another parent and he let him stay with him.

Hopefully the family will cheer him up Luke thought to himself as he pulled into the driveway of his childhood home. Memories washed over him like a waterfall. Memories of fishing at the creek on hot lazy summer days, running through the fields and woods playing rousing games of hide and seek with his cousins. He let out a breath that he was totally oblivious of. Relief. The morning sun glistened with the due that had been dropped of as the sun had begun to rise.

Bo was sitting at the kitchen table when he heard the car pull up. He went to go get his son, Ben, up and out of bed.

" Hey , sport, time to wake up" Bo said as he shook the 9 year old hoping to rise him out his sleep.

"mmmmm-don't dad, leave me alone" came the muffled response.

Bo had an idea. If Ben wouldn't go to Luke and Tyler, then he would bring Ben to them.

And with a huff of breath he picked the 55pound boy up and out of bed and down the stairs.

They had added a second level because Bo had lived there with his wife, Melanie, that was until she suddenly decided to walk out. Bo found out that she had fallen in love with another man and had been seeing him behind his back. It was a unanimous decision that she would leave and of course that didn't come easy. They argued and yelled, well actually Melanie did most of the yelling but Bo was in no position to say that he didn't yell. Well it was decided that Bo would keep Ben, Melanie said that she didn't really like him because he looked too much like his father and would be a constant reminder why she left him in the first place.

Bo did his absolute best to make sure that Ben was happy. But what he was about to do would make America's Most Funniest Home videos proud.

He carried Ben outside. Ben vaguely felt himself being moved, all he concentrated was sleeping. When the cool air hit his exposed back he curled up further into his dad's arms. Bo felt a wave of guilt about the crime he was about to commit, he hardened his heart and didn't give into the guilt.

" Hey cousin long time no see" Bo said as he carried Ben in his arms.

" Is this Ben?" Luke asked seeing his " Nephew" in his cousin's arms. Luke and Tyler had not been to Hazzard in 10 years mainly because of how dangerous and expensive air travel was and to take a toddler on a week long car ride was torture as Luke found out.

" yup and he's gittin heavier every day" Bo said as he adjusted the boy in his arms.

Luke hadn't seen him yet, well not in person at least. He had gotten school pictures and letters from Bo. Ben looked a lot like his father. He had honey blond hair, Gentle blue eyes and a very similar personality.

" Who is that?" Tyler asked in a quiet voice as not to disturb the sleeping child.

" This your cousin Ben and your uncle Bo" Luke explained.

" I think I remember you" Tyler said to Bo.

" Yeah, well I think I remember you too" Bo said.

" What's with the free-loader" Luke asked, referring to Ben.

" I'm tryin' to wake him up" Bo explained.

" Hmm, interesting way Bo" Luke said in a sarcastic tone.

" Just watch" Bo said in mock anger.

" Hey Ben, Come on time to wake up" Bo said shaking his arms to disturb his son's sleep.

Ben's eyes opened. He saw 2 other figures standing in front of him. He blinked and rubbed his eyes with his fists.

" AHHHH" Ben screamed as he thrashed in his dad's arms. Bo had no idea that Ben was going to do that and he lost his grip on the child. Ben fell to ground before anybody had time to react.

Ben sat up, slightly dazed and confused over what had just occurred. He felt his head throb and ache.

" Oweeeeee" Ben said as tears began to fall down his chin.

" Oh gosh, are you okay Ben, gosh I'm sorry" Bo inquired.

Ben couldn't respond, he was crying to hard from the throbbing pain in his head. He felt nauseated and dizzy from the fall.

Bo picked him up from under the arms and carried him back to the farm house.

Luke followed in tow, equally as worried about Ben.

Ben was only in a white t-shirt and briefs. Bo felt like the worse dad on the face of the earth. He agreed on the thought that it was a stupid idea. A very stupid idea.

" What happened?" Daisy asked in a concerned tone, disturb by Ben's tears.

Daisy and Enos got married the very same year that Luke left the farm. The wedding had attracted all the townsfolk simply because Enos, the underdog had gotten married to the most beautiful girl in Hazzard county. Of course old Jesse knew that Enos was the best possible choice for Daisy and had no worries when he gave Daisy away to Enos. Jesse had laughed at the irony of the situation, the most beautiful girl in Hazzard is married to the most unlikely spouse in Georgia.

They had an 11 year old daughter named Elizabeth. She was very outgoing and cared for people and things.

" Dad dropped me" Ben said in an agitated voice.

" What!" Jesse questioned.

" It was an accident, I thought if I had brought him out there to meet Luke than maybe he would wake up" Bo confessed.

" That was very stupid of you Bo" Jesse scolded.

" I know that now don't I?" Bo said.

Jesse got some ice and a tissue.

" Here, wipe your tears and show Tyler where's he gonna be sleepin and I want you to go lay down for a while okay?" Jesse said.

" 'kay" Ben said.

The adults began to sit down and talk.


End file.
